


E's, que con martes y condones hacen tres

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [4]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Big Sisters, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Making Out, Slice of Life, The Talk, Underage Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 03] “En martes, ni te cases ni te embarques”. La mala suerte acecha al tercer día de la semana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E's, que con martes y condones hacen tres

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni es Georg es Georgie, ni esto existió jamás.

**E's, que con martes y condones hacen tres**

Martes. Muchas veladas de martes por espacio del otoño, el invierno y primavera en las que el paso de las estaciones perdió su significado.

Fue un acuerdo tácito entre ambos. Martes porque era el día en que la madre de Gustav iba a su clase vespertina de cerámica, cuando su padre trabajaba horas extras en la oficina y Franziska llegaba tarde por pasar el día en el club de literatura que su escuela organizaba. Martes igual por parte de Georgie, que aprovechaba ese día de la semana para mentirle a su madre y decirle que se encontraba en la biblioteca estudiando para unos exámenes que jamás llegaban.

La realidad, una por completo diferente.

—Gusti —gimió Georgie bajito, temerosa de dejarse escuchar. Recostada de lado y con la mano del baterista apoyada en su cintura, se estremeció de puro placer cuando Gustav volvió a besarla, recorriendo con su lengua su labio inferior, delicado, sin prisas.

Aquel era su secreto compartido de dos y nadie más. Aprovechando las tardes de los martes al máximo, los dos corrían fuera de la academia de música en dirección a la casa de Gustav. Siempre actuando como si aquello no fuera planeado en lo absoluto.

Siguiendo una rutina que con el paso de las semanas se estableció, Gustav preparaba algún bocadillo para ambos mientras Georgie usaba el baño. Ahí, se lavaba la cara y las manos, se acomodaba el cabello, jugaba con sus ojos en el espejo hasta sentirse bonita, deseable y salía al fin para ir en pos del baterista.

Por lo general primero veían un poco de televisión, algún programa aburrido que servía para aplacar los nervios. Y si bien lo único que deseaban era emprender el camino hacia el piso superior sin trámites de por medio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper la costumbre de esperar a que la situación de diera.

No era sino hasta que uno de los dos tomaba las riendas -alternándose cada siete días en ello- que se proponía subir a la habitación de Gustav y hacer algo para matar el aburrimiento.

‘Algo’ era la clave secreta; ése ‘no sé qué, que qué sé yo’ adictivo que les exigía una repetición de la semana pasada, un anhelo que los dos estaba dispuestos a cumplir.

Siempre igual, Gustav tomaba la mano de Georgie, guiándola de las escaleras a su habitación, intentando no demostrar su ansiedad por estar ahí ya, procurando no apresurarla, consciente al mismo tiempo que ella estaba igual de gustosa que él de unírsele.

Por regla general, la habitación del baterista inmaculada, no sólo porque éste tuviera un gusto por la pulcritud y el orden, sino porque además quería impresionar a Georgie, y como todos los lunes, su cuarto había pasado por el minucioso escrutinio de sus ojos. La aspiradora había limpiado la alfombra, las sábanas cambiadas, el desorden que se podría generar durante el transcurso de los días, vuelto a poner en su lugar.

—Huele bien —diría Georgie cada vez, avanzando dentro de la habitación y clavando su mirada en la pequeña cama individual y sentándose en el borde del colchón. Gustav entonces cerraría la puerta y todo daría comienzo.

Al mismo tiempo que su afán de estar a solas por largas horas los hacía esconderse y mentir, sus actividades eran de lo más inocentes. Sus martes solían transcurrir a oscuras, Gustav cerrando las cortinas e impidiendo que la luz del atardecer los molestara. Apretujados en la estrecha cama, los dos se acostaban de lado, a veces Georgie de espaldas a Gustav y dejándose abrazar, contenta de sentirse protegida; otras veces intercambiarían lugar, el baterista entrelazando los brazos de su amiga por delante del pecho y deseando permanecer así por siempre; en la mayoría de los casos, de frente uno al otro, tomados de la mano y con temor reverencial de continuar.

Por regla general, siempre con pequeños besos.

Uno en la nariz, en las cejas, las mejillas, sobre los párpados que se movían del más puro nerviosismo; ya fuera Georgie o Gustav el que lo hacía, el otro invariablemente recibía las atenciones con entrega total, disfrutando cada segundo de su encuentro sin prisa alguna.

Llegar a los labios siempre sería lo más tardado. Pequeños roces en la comisura de la boca, tentativos toques aquí y allá, eludiendo siempre la carnosidad de los labios, a veces rozándolos de pasada, otras deteniéndose por una fracción de segundo y luego enfocándose en otras áreas.

Incluso con el transcurrir del tiempo, la primavera dando paso al verano, la incidencia de aquellos encuentros no cambió en lo mínimo.

Repitiendo los martes como una tradición sagrada, pronto el instinto fue más fuerte.

Un día en junio, durante la última semana del mes, Georgie deslizó si pie descalzo por la desnuda pantorrilla de Gustav, recorriendo con los dedos la fina vellosidad de su pierna, haciéndolos estremecer a ambos con el pequeño cambio.

Como pago, la siguiente semana, Gustav hizo correr uno de sus dedos por el borde de la camiseta que Georgie vestía. Sólo uno, el pequeño meñique, rozando la piel de su cintura, recorriéndola en lo posible, pero sin atreverse a dar un paso más allá del que su adolescente interior le pedía.

Los pasos se fueron dando y a mediados de julio, justo en el segundo martes del mes, Gustav venció su propia resistencia, sorprendiéndolos a ambos cuando la mano que posaba sobre el hombro de Georgie, la empujó sobre su espalda, después él posicionándose sobre ella, cuidando de no aplastarla con su peso y al mismo tiempo, deseando cubrirla con su cuerpo.

Por desgracia para ellos, luego de aquel cambio, el siguiente martes fue una cita cancelada. Franziska de vuelta en casa por las tardes debido a las vacaciones de verano.

—Uhm, acerca de los planes que teníamos para mañana... —Se disculpó Gustav con Georgie, un lunes de prácticas con la banda y aprovechando que los gemelos llegaban tarde a la sala donde se reunían—. Franny no dirá nada, pero...

—Pero es incómodo, lo sé —asintió Georgie, con el cabello cubriéndole parte del rostro y de paso el rubor que el hablar de aquello a la luz del día, le producía.

Ninguno de los dos lo dijo, pero romper la tradición que desde tantos meses atrás venían manteniendo luego de su primer beso, les partía el corazón.

 

El siguiente lunes, Gustav le rogó a su hermana que la tarde del próximo día saliera.

—No —se negó Franziska desde su sitio frente a la mesa de la cocina, comiendo un enorme tazón de cereal de chocolate, su favorito—. No tengo ganas.

—¿Por qué no? —La acosó Gustav tratando de no sonar pueril.

—Porque hace mucho calor como para salir. Eileen se fue de vacaciones con sus abuelos a Berlín y no me apetece salir con nadie más.

—¿Y si vas sola al cine? —Gustav le enseñó un par de euros que de la nada habían aparecido—. Yo invito. Tienen aire acondicionado.

A punto de coger el dinero, su hermana arqueó una ceja. —¿Qué interés tienes en sacarme de la casa, uh? ¿Va a venir alguien o qué ocultas?

—Sólo quiero la tarde para mí, nada más —eludió el baterista los ojos de Franziska, seguro de que si ella miraba en ellos, encontraría fácilmente la verdad—. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? —Lanzó la última tentación, moviendo los billetes en el aire.

—Mmm, ok, tú ganas —le quitó su hermana el dinero—, pero sólo será una película y volveré a casa, así que más te vale no provocar un incendio o un desastre peor.

—Tenlo por seguro —murmuró Gustav por lo bajo, corriendo lejos de los oídos de su hermana mayor, seguro que como en cualquier cuento, ella era la bruja que todo lo oía y más que seguro de no querer caer en sus garras chantajistas.

 

Porque era una ocasión especial para ambos, en el reencuentro después de dos semanas sin verse a solas, Gustav planificó todo con especial atención.

Limpió su habitación hasta que relució de impecable, perfumó la cama con su esencia favorita, y pasó más de media hora frente el espejo, preguntándose si no habría algo más qué hacer. El sonido del timbre lo sacó de cavilaciones y tal como lo esperaba, frente a él se encontraba Georgie, una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

—Pasa —la tomó de la mano y el toque fue eléctrico para ambos.

—¿Fran...?

—Está en el cine —respondió el baterista, nervioso como nunca—. Dijo que volvería después de una función larga, así que tenemos al menos dos horas.

—Supongo —se acomodó Georgie un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—, que entonces nos podemos saltar un par de pasos, ¿no?

—¿Quieres decir...? —Gustav tragó saliva—. ¿Subimos?

Asintiendo con fruición, Georgie se dejó guiar directo a la habitación del baterista, evadiendo cualquier obstáculo anteriormente previsto e iniciando con ello, una nueva pauta a sus martes.

Ya desde la puerta, sus labios uniéndose en uno, sus respiraciones agitadas luchando por hacer llegar el oxígeno a su cerebro, que en esos momentos estaba cubierto por una cortina de humo caliente y denso que no los dejaba pensar más allá de lo necesario.

Motivados por el instinto, pronto los dos estuvieron tendidos sobre la cama, abrazados con fuerza y con los labios rojos, turgentes, humedecidos en saliva.

—Mi corazón late muy rápido, mmm —estiró Georgie una pierna sobre la satinada colcha. En contraste con el cuerpo de Gustav, resultaba fresca y agradable al contacto.

—El mío también —escondió al baterista el rostro en el cuello de su amiga. Ahí, el aroma que su piel exudaba, lo intoxicaba, haciéndolo desear más de ella sin saber bien qué era lo que quería.

—No, en serio —jadeó Georgie, tomando una de las manos libres del baterista y apoyándola sobre su pecho—. ¿Lo sientes?

Los dedos de Gustav se flexionaron por inercia en la pequeña protuberancia que sentía debajo. —Uhm... —Sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar, deseó como nunca ser capaz dar una respuesta coherente, en lugar de sólo poder pensar en lo suave que era su pecho y en lo mucho que le apetecía palparlo más.

—Gusti —tembló la bajista bajo su mano, repentinamente consciente de lo que había hecho—. ¿Es la primera vez que tocas una chica así?

—Tú sabes que sí —murmuró Gustav con las orejas rojas de vergüenza—. Y yo sé que es la primera vez que alguien... a ti...

—No la primera vez —susurró Georgie, reduciendo la distancia entre ambos y besándolo con urgencia en los labios—. Hace dos años tuve una tos terrible y el doctor, con su estetoscopio... Estaba frío y me dio vergüenza porque mis... Ya sabes, se pusieron duros.

Por un segundo, Gustav vio un fogonazo de luz, cautivado por la imagen mental que la bajista le estaba dando.

—Claro que no cuenta —prosiguió como si nada—, porque lo suyo era profesionalismo médico y lo tuyo...

—¿Calentura adolescente? —Aventuró Gustav, moviendo la mano con delicadeza sobre el pequeño pecho. La tela de la camiseta era delgada, pero no tanto como para dejar ver a través de ella. Además, como comprobó Gustav al cabo de unos segundos de curioso toqueteo, Georgie llevaba un sostén que la protegía.

—Es de encaje —le confesó Georgie, adivinando sus pensamientos—. Muy bonito y todo. —Hesitó por unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. ¿Quieres verlo?

Gustav sintió la imperiosa necesidad de pellizcarse a sí mismo, sólo para comprobar que no estaba soñando y que en cualquier momento podría despertarse, sudado y con una carpa de circo en los pantalones del pijama.

—¿Me dejarías?

—¿Por qué no? Después de todos estos meses, te lo has ganado —sonrió Georgie con cierta timidez en su semblante—. Quieres verlo, ¿verdad?

Gustav asintió.

—Ok, entonces... —La bajista se llevó las manos a los bajos de la camiseta, sujetando el borde con dedos temblorosos y dejando transcurrir un par de segundos antes de exhalar ruidosamente—. No puedo.

—Uh —musitó Gustav, no pudiendo ocultar su desencanto. Apartándose un poco de Georgie al mismo tiempo, no queriendo parecer que la obligaba o algo así; la simple idea lo ponía enfermo. Claro que quería verla, pero no si ella se sentía incómoda o presionada para hacerlo—. No tienes que-... Digo, si no quieres.

—Quiero —se mordisqueó Georgie el interior de la mejilla—, pero no puedo sola...

—¿Quieres que yo...?

—Sí —respondió ella, resuelta a seguir adelante sin importar las consecuencias.

Soltando la tela, Georgie se cubrió los ojos con un brazo, dejando caer el otro laxo al costado de su cuerpo.

—Hazlo cuando quieres.

Incorporándose a medias, Gustav se llevó la mano a la nuca, inseguro de cómo proceder.

—No creo que sea fácil si estás acostada y eso...

—¿Qué propones? —Apartó George el brazo de su rostro, mirando a Gustav con total confianza.

—Uhm, ven acá —tiró de ella hasta tenerla sentada—. No sé si te guste la idea...

La bajista se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en los labios al tiempo que sonría. —Está bien. Tú sólo dime cómo y yo lo haré.

Gateando hasta la cabecera de la pequeña cama, Gustav se recargó contra la pared, haciendo uso de las almohadas que estaban ahí para tener un apoyo cómodo en la espalda. Extendiendo las piernas al frente y cómodo del todo en una posición que parecería inocente, se palmeó los muslos. —¿Crees poder sentarte aquí? —Señaló su regazo.

Georgie pareció teñirse de un rosa pálido en cualquier zona expuesta de su piel, pero enérgica y dispuesta a seguir, convino en hacerlo, serpenteando entre las piernas del baterista y acomodando su peso en los muslos de éste. Con el trasero justo encima de su pelvis, Georgie apoyó las manos en los hombros de Gustav y soltó el aire que llevaba en los pulmones.

—¿Y ahora? —Inquirió, removiéndose en su sitio, sacándole a Gustav un gemido estrangulado de la garganta.

No era un secreto para ambos que a veces el cuerpo del baterista reaccionaba de una manera que era natural para un adolescente. Y así como Georgie no lo juzgaba por ello, consiente que era un chico y era lo normal a su edad y con las hormonas en revolución, él tampoco se mortificaba por ello o se moría de vergüenza como lo habría hecho en otra situación.

—Inclínate hacia mí —le dijo Gustav con voz suave, Georgie obedeciendo, con una pierna en cada lado de la cadera del baterista y buscando un punto del que sentir soporte.

Pronto los dos encontraron su postura sin sentir dolor o que alguna extremidad podía quedarse dormida.

—¿Segura que quieres hacerlo? —Preguntó Gustav por cortesía, anhelando que la respuesta fuera sí. En la posición en que Georgie estaba sentada sobre sus muslos, sus pequeños pechos le quedaban a la altura de los ojos, listos para mostrársele de frente bajo un primer plano. El baterista casi lamentaba haber cerrado las cortinas aquel día...

La bajista le acarició las mejillas, afirmando con un gesto de la cabeza mientras lo hacía. —Sí.

—Ok, sólo... No te asustes. Prometo que no te voy a lastimar ni nada—colocó Gustav las manos sobre las caderas de Georgie. Bajo su toque, ella temblaba un poco—. Voy a...

—Hazlo —lo interrumpió ésta, rodeando el cuello del baterista con sus brazos y estrechándolo contra sí—. No me hagas caso, sí quiero. Es sólo que... Mierda, me muero de nervios. No te vayas a reír, ¿sí? O a burlar. No soy tan delgada como algunas chicas, pero...

—Georgie... —La besó Gustav en el único pedazo de piel que podía alcanzar de ella, su cuello—. Me gustas tal y como eres. Si fueras una pizca diferente, no te encontraría tan atractiva como ahora.

—¿Incluso si mis pechos son diminutos?

—Incluso así —la volvió a besar Gustav, reafirmándolo en ello lo atractiva que la encontraba—. Una vez más, ¿quieres que continúe?

—Sí —se liberó ella de ataduras, relajándose contra Gustav—, hazlo, por favor.

Con cuidado de no ser brusco o de parecer demasiado ávido, el baterista comenzó a levantar la camiseta de Georgie, atento a su respiración acelerada contra su nuca; tomando en cuenta cada pequeño ruido que ella hacía para saber si detenerse o no.

No fue necesario. Cuando la prenda de vestir alcanzó su máximo estado de altitud, Georgie misma se separó de Gustav, y alzando los brazos, se dejó desvestir.

Frente a él, ella se dejó ver con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cubriendo su frente. —No te vayas a decepcionar, estoy muy plana y seguro que aún no me terminan de crecer del todo—musitó antes de dejarlos caer a su costado y esperando que Gustav dijera una crítica cruel al respecto.

Tal y como lo esperaba, Gustav se quedó con la boca abierta y la mente en blanco. Los pechos de Georgie, cubiertos por un exquisito sostén negro de encaje, lucían...

—Wow —exclamó con voz ahogada—, son...

—Pequeños, lo sé —se llevó Georgie las manos al frente, haciendo crujir sus nudillos bajo el peso de intranquilidad—. P-Pero...

—Hey —la sujetó Gustav por la cintura, maravillado de lo suave que era su piel desnuda—, no me dejaste terminar. Son bellos. El tamaño en perfecto.

Georgie bufó. —Perfecto no. Aún quiero llenar otra copa más.

—Y lo harás —murmuró Gustav, cautivado por la vista, interesado en delinear el contorno de la pequeña prenda y observar como la piel de Georgie se erizaba.

—¿Quieres tocarlos?

¿Para qué mentir? El baterista asintió con la boca seca.

—Adelante —guió Georgie una de sus manos, dejándola sobre sus costillas pero dándole el permiso tácito de proseguir todo lo que quisiera.

Curioso y excitado, Gustav lo hizo, subiendo los dedos hasta rozar el áspero exterior del encaje y fascinado por la reacción de Georgie, quien ladeó la cabeza y contrajo los músculos del estómago, el pequeño ombligo encogiéndose aún más.

—¿Puedo besarlos? —Pidió el baterista, esperando oír un sí.

Dubitativa, Georgie le concedió el permiso. —Por encima de la tela.

Incluso aunque fuera por encima de la camiseta, Gustav lo aceptaría. Tomando los pequeños pechos en sus manos, besó uno y luego otro, cediendo a la tentación de abrir la boca y mordiendo uno con el poco cuidado que era capaz de prodigarle.

—¡Gus-ah! —Gimió la bajista, apretando los muslos alrededor de Gustav y sacándole un gemido parecido.

De ahí, quizá todo habría progresado cuesta abajo, despeñados por el peso de gravedad y guiados por una reacción en cadena de la cual se verían imposibilitados de salir, pero su suerte no resultó ser la apropiada, y los dos saltaron por el susto de escuchar la puerta principal de la casa cerrarse con fuerza.

—Mierda —se apartó Georgie del regazo de Gustav, con tal fuerza que casi se cayó de la cama, después buscando frenética su camiseta. En la prisa, olvidando cualquier otro sentimiento que no fuera el terror de verse atrapados en aquella situación comprometedora que les podría ocasionar meterse en problemas como nunca antes en la vida.

—No hay tiempo —abrió el baterista la puerta del armario y empujándola dentro, ignorando las débiles protestas de Georgie—. Shhh —le indicó, cerrando justo a tiempo para evitar que su hermana, sin tocar ni nada, entrara en su habitación con aparente malhumor.

—Ugh. —Sin la cortesía de saludar, Franziska se dejó caer en la cama donde apenas unos segundos antes, Georgie y su hermano disfrutaban de la tarde del martes—. Cancelaron la función, ¿puedes creerlo?

«Te creo, te creo, sólo vete», imploró Gustav mentalmente con desesperación. Sus ojos traicionándolo al mirar a su hermana, a la puerta del armario, de vuelta a su hermana...

—¿Qué pasa? —Susceptible a sus estados de ánimo, Franziska se incorporó de la cama, atenta a las reacciones de su hermano menor—. ¿Tienes miedo del monstruo que vive en el armario o es que escondes algo ahí?

—Nah, ¿yo? —Se encogió de hombros de la misma manera en que lo haría un robot—. ¿Qué podría esconder ahí? ¿Una stripper? ¿Un dragón? Jajá, qué va. Alucinas, Franny.

—¿Ah sí? —Arqueó ésta una ceja. De un brinco acercándose al armario y con más fuerza de la que el baterista recordaba que ella tuviera cuando luchaban de niños, lo empujó a un lado y abrió la puerta. Ante ella, Georgie, cubriéndose en lo posible con la manga de una de las camisa que ahí colgaban—. Ya veo... —Murmuró Franziska, comprendiendo al instante la situación que había venido a interrumpir—. Ok, ya entiendo lo que pasa aquí.

—Franny, no se lo digas a mamá, te lo imploro —le pidió Gustav, avergonzado como nunca antes de haber permitido que todo se saliera fuera de su control. Si por su culpa Franziska le decía a su madre y ésta a la de Georgie, bien podían darse por perdidos. Adiós a su libertad de ir y venir a su antojo, adiós a los ensayos, a la banda... Los gemelos los matarían—. Por favor, esto no es lo que parece. Su camiseta se manchó con comida y yo sólo... Entonces llegaste tú, pero...

Asustada a su vez, Georgie se cubrió el rostro con las manos, moqueando de las lágrimas que amenazaban con rodarle por las mejillas, otrora ardientes de placer, de momento por la humillación.

—Yo creo que esto es muy incómodo —dio un paso atrás Franziska, soltando el pomo y riendo por lo bajo—. Uhm, así que iré a dar una caminata por el parque, compraré un poco de helado para los tres y... —Los mantuvo al vilo por una fracción de segundo—. Por supuesto que no le diré nada a nadie. Yo también tuve su edad, ¿saben? Claro que yo era más lista, porque me aseguraba de cerrar la puerta con llave y atrancar con una silla. En fin —se encogió de hombros—. Los veo más tarde. No se preocupen por mí, ustedes sigan en lo suyo —encaminó sus pasos a la salida de la habitación—. Ah, y Georgie...

—¿Sí? —Alzó ésta el rostro, limpiándose la comisura de los ojos con manos temblorosas.

—Lindo sostén. El encaje te sienta de maravilla.

—¡Franny! —Se escandalizó Gustav.

—Sólo decía, caray. No me juzgues por ser honesta —salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Pero no fue sino hasta que la escucharon salir de casa y se aseguraron a través de la ventana de que iba caminando por la calle cuando por fin pudieron respirar aliviados de vuelta.

—Wow, lo siento —le tendió Gustav a Georgie su camiseta—. Pensé que ella estaría fuera toda la tarde.

—Yo igual —la tomó Georgie con los dedos húmedos de sudor nervioso y cubriéndose el frente con ella—. ¿Puedes, ya sabes, voltearte? —Le indicó con la mano.

Gustav así lo hizo y Georgie se vistió de vuelta, recomponiendo su aspecto lo mejor posible.

—Listo —murmuró la bajista apenas terminó y Gustav regresó a su anterior postura—. Sé que quizá estoy exagerando, pero me voy a ir a casa a pensar...

—Seh, yo entiendo.

Bajando las escaleras, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a tomarle la mano al otro, limitándose a descender peldaño a peldaño con cuidado. Una vez en el rellano y con la puerta principal abierta, el momento de la despedida se alargó sin que ninguno de los dos supiera qué decir o cómo actuar, aún en shock por lo ocurrido y deseosos de olvidarlo lo más pronto posible.

—¿Nos vemos mañana en la práctica?

—Claro, sí.

Georgie hesitó un milisegundo, al final venciendo su propia resistencia interior e inclinándose para besar a Gustav en los labios. —Hasta mañana entonces. Cuídate.

—Sí, uhm, adiós —la despidió Gustav, viéndola trotar por su jardín hasta la calle con su bolso repleto de los libros que habían usado para ‘estudiar’, y de ahí hasta que desapareció, quedándose en él la sensación de que la próxima vez que se vieran, todo sería incómodo entre ellos dos.

Una hora más tarde, cuando Franziska regresó, con helado para ella, además de dos extras para Gustav y Georgie tal como les había dicho, apenas si pudo creer que el mismo hermano que ella había dejado sesenta minutos antes en casa, era el mismo que la recibía. El cambio parecía ser de cinco años por lo menos.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Tienes una cara horrible —le lanzó su helado, aún envuelto en el plástico protector—. ¿Y Georgie? También traje uno para ella.

—Se fue —musitó Gustav, hundido en su asiento frente a la barra de la cocina.

—Ough, lo siento, supongo —guardó Franziska el helado restante en el congelador—. La verdad es que pensé algo diferente cuando entré a la habitación. No sé qué esperaba encontrar en el armario, quizá un pasadizo secreto a Narnia o alguna mierda que se le parezca, pero me sorprendiste. Para bien, vaya la aclaración.

—Cállate, Franny —farfulló Gustav, deseando vomitar para sacarse de encima la pesada impresión de que llevaba ladrillos en el estómago.

—Yo... —Se llevó la mano Franziska a la boca, haciendo la mímica de cerrar la cremallera, colocarse un candado y tirar la llave—. Peeero —agregó, alargando las ‘es hasta el infinito—, si quieres mi opinión.

—Que no quiero.

—Y que igual te daré.

—Mierda...

—Ser atrapados, sin ropa para más inri, es normal.

—No me importa, fue espeluznante, vergonzoso y muy humillante—se cubrió Gustav la cabeza con las manos—. Y si piensas chantajearme con decirle a mamá...

—No lo haré, relájate —desdeñó Franziska la posibilidad—. La pubertad es una etapa tan bella que por esta vez, te dejaré salirte con la tuya.

—Gracias —suspiró el baterista, eliminando un problema de su larga lista de pendientes.

—Peeero —de nuevo con las e’s al infinito, su hermana alzó un dedo admonitorio—, ya sabes la inquebrantable regla de esta casa.

—¿No dejar las toallas sucias en el piso del baño? —Repitió Gustav la enseñanza que su madre más les inculcaba, odiando que en su opinión, el sanitario luciera como de la prisión y no como de una civilizada familia de cuatro.

—Idiota, no —rodó Franziska los ojos con evidente fastidio—, esas son las reglas de mamá, no las mías. Tómalo como mis propias normas entonces. Es el juramento sagrado, de que sin condón, no hay...

—¡Fran! —Se cubrió Gustav las orejas—. No... No quiero hablar de eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso ya lo hicieron y sin protección? ¿Es tu manera de decirme que pronto voy a ser tía? Porque mamá se enojaría y todo, pero ambos sabemos lo mucho que querría a su primer nieto. En cambio yo, no tengo edad ni paciencia para ser tía de un crío.

—¡¿Qué?! No, por supuesto que no hemos hecho nada. Lo que viste hoy —murmuró por lo bajo—, es todo. Lo juro. Nada más que eso.

—Mmm —consideró su hermana la aseveración que le daba, dándola por buena al final—. Ok, te creo, sin embargo...

«Oh, alguien máteme ya», imploró al cielo, deseando que su suplicio terminara.

—... nada de ser idiotas. Aún tienes trece. Georgie apenas tiene catorce…

—Quince, los cumplió a finales de marzo —clarificó Gustav por inercia.

—Lo que sea. Después de felicitaré por convencer a una chica mayor que tú por casi dos años. Mi punto es que si van a ser activos, al menos háganlo seguros de que nada va a pasar. Si no sabes cómo, pregúntame. Soy tu hermana mayor, para algo debo servirte, ¿de acuerdo?

—Hecho —se apresuró Gustav a decirle—. Ahora sí, ¿puedo irme?

Franziska bufó. —Huye, pero piensa en lo que te dije.

—Claro, claro —le aseveró el baterista, de antemano seguro que para consejos de sexualidad, Franziska sería la última en su lista.

Por el bien de su salud mental, así sería.

 

Si bien al día siguiente Georgie no lo ignoró del todo en el ensayo de la banda, sí le dio la ley del hielo.

—¿La hiciste enojar o es peor que eso? —Le preguntó Tom a Gustav durante uno de los descansos—. Cuando frunce el ceño es aterradora.

—No, creo que no —respondió el baterista, evitando hablar muy alto si es que Georgie se encontraba cerca y le parecía de pronto buena idea sacarle los ojos con la púa de su bajo—. Pero hablaré con ella más tarde.

Y tal como lo había dicho, después de la práctica y al despedirse, cada quien tomando su camino, él corrió para alcanzarla. Georgie, al parecer disgustada con él, caminando a paso rápido por varios metros delante de él, sin molestarse siquiera en decirle hasta luego.

—Georgie, hey... —La llamó Gustav, logrando con ello que acelerara su paso—. Oh, vamos...

La bajista se dio media vuelta de golpe, el estuche de su bajo girando con ella en un veloz movimiento.

—No me sigas. No me llames. No me...

—Shhh, no grites —la reprendió Gustav, alcanzándola al fin e intentando acercarse a ella, que parecía un gato arisco y sin dueño que se negara a ser capturado por el control de plagas—. Respecto a lo de ayer...

—Fue espantoso. Fue deshonroso. Cuando llegué a casa no podía dejar de llorar. Tuve que escabullirme a mi habitación sin que mi mamá me viera, ¿sabes lo feo que es eso? —Rompió Georgie a llorar—. Cada vez que sonaba el teléfono temía que fuera tu madre y que le dijera a la mía que... que... —Se limpió las mejillas con el antebrazo, pero era inútil, más seguían cayendo—. No quiero que nos separen, ¿sí? —Admitió al final.

—Georgie —la abrazó Gustav, recibiendo en torno al cuello unos brazos que lo estrujaban hasta sacarle el aire—. Franny no va a decir nada. Ella me lo prometió. No quería hacer ningún daño, sólo pasó...

—Ugh —lloriqueó Georgie en su hombro—. La próxima vez —bufó—, la próxima vez me aseguraré de cerrar la puerta. Eso tenlo por seguro.

—Sí —acarició Gustav su cabeza, el cabello de ella picándole en la nariz pero ignorando el hecho.

La próxima vez... Sonaba al título de una novela de romance apasionado y prohibido. «Sí», pensó Gustav. «Me gusta».

Aquel día que caminaron juntos hasta la parada de autobuses, siendo uno que se podría catalogar como ‘bueno’, a pesar de todo.

 

Y porque Franziska no podía dejarlo pasar...

—¡Fran! —Escuchó la adolescente el grito llamándola, lo mismo que las pisadas en toda la planta alta dirigiéndose sin riesgo de equivocarse, a su habitación. Segundos después la puerta casi saltó de sus goznes cuando un muy rojo y muy alterado Gustav le mostró una larga tira de condones, por lo menos de veinte.

—¿Qué? —Se encogió Franziska de hombros, demasiado concentrada en el programa de televisión que veía como para dedicarle su tiempo—. Si vienes a agradecérmelo, de nada. Sólo págame los diez euros que gasté en ti como buena hermana.

—Eres... —Apretó Gustav los dientes.

—¿Genial? —Rodó su hermana en la cama, sonriendo como boba—. Lo sé. Merezco un premio, ¿no? Ahora sal y cierra la puerta, que me estoy perdiendo de serie favorita. Shu, shú —lo corrió de su recámara como si de un animal doméstico se tratara, y muy en contra de su voluntad, Gustav acabó en el pasillo, con una tira extra larga de condones en la mano que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo usar.

«Bueno», pensó con optimismo, «se lo preguntaré a Georgie», y con eso en mente, los guardó debajo de su colchón, esperando con ansías a que el siguiente martes llegase.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
